Police Guide 1
Category:Guides Description The Training manual of the police force guide is a post in the Renaissance Kingdoms Forums. It explains the common law of the land and give recommendations on how to enforce them. Training manual of the police force, First Edition I - Preface: This work is intended to be a didactic tool for young inexperienced police officers, but can also be of interest for more experienced officers. Ordered by the Malaeauvergne University, royal university of political sciences of France, this work is mainly a function of teaching and is made as simple, clear, and concise as possible. To write this work, I based it on my personal experiments as on the conferences, which I had the honor to give on this subject in the aforesaid university. This work is dedicated to the memory of the adviser poitevin Icène assassinated in the performance of his duties. II - Introduction: Text on the customs and procedure of the police force, second edition. The goal of this work is to inform the young lieutenants recently named, on the most current procedures of their works, as well as the future applicants who too often engage without really knowing with what to expect precisely (note lieutenant is far from being only RP). FUNCTION OF LIEUTENANT. The lieutenant, just like the corporal, plays an important part in the life of a community because he/she is the guarantor of peace. But besides being an agent of the military, the lieutenant does have a social function. Indeed it is very often by communication that he will solve the problems that arise. For that, the lieutenant must take time to speak with the violators, and point out the letter of the law in force to them. He also issues official statements to the victims of such acts in order to advise them on how to avoid finding themselves as victims once again. It is thus working in this manner that the lieutenant fulfills his mission: to maintain the peace. While thus working, he will obtain in the same way, in the medium term, a notable reduction in crime and consequently a reduction of the court cases. Because let us not forget, a majority of the citizens are seldom sufficiently informed to know the laws and some cannot attend the public readings of the latter, occupied which they are with the sizeable agricultural work. The lieutenant should not forget to make known the law to the population under his protection. SLAVERY. Without any doubt, the most frequent infringement is slavery. It is fortunately the easiest to detect. In order to locate the slavery, the lieutenant will have to go several times per day to the market of his town hall where the contracts of employment are tied. Once a violator is identified and the situation transmitted to his superiors, the lieutenant should not hesitate to visit the victim of this abusive contract, in order to point out the contents of the law to him of which the victim might be ignorant. Thus once again, the lieutenant will work towards prevention. ARMED ROBBERY. Nowadays the roads have become less and less secure, however the armed robbery, with the advantage of allowing an easy discovery of the violators with their identity being revealed to their victims. Here also we note the importance for a lieutenant to make himself known to these fellow-citizens. But the lieutenant should also strive to fight the armed robbery with his sources by surveying the roads around his jurisdiction in a regular way, through means of patrols. SPECULATION. Certainly the infringement most difficult to prove, speculation constitutes the type of investigation for which the collaboration of the local population is essential to the lieutenant. Here the starting point of an infringement will be always the testimony of an inhabitant who as per his civic duty will come to announce you a strange purchase of one of his goods. The essential element of the investigation will rest then on the purchase of some of the food products of concern in the marketplace, by means of the lieutenant having to buy the most expensive goods. He will have view the source of the products bought by his care and check that the name of the suspect does not appear there. Once the check are carried out, the lieutenant will be able to possibly resell the products bought for checking while giving it at a price to the maximum equal to the purchase price, the ideal one being to give them less expensive in order to help the community. One notes here another aspect of the assistance which can brought the lieutenant to his community. But I also intended to speak about contract signed with the local town halls that would subsidize this type of purchase of checking. PUBLIC DISORDER: It is a fact which unfortunately deteriorates the peace of the villagers in their everyday life: the provocative attitude or the abusive and hateful remarks of individuals of which the only goal is to harm another individual or to disturb a community. So as to apprehend these people as fast as possible, the lieutenant will have to listen to the villagers of his village, go regularly to the taverns to learn more about these misdeeds. He will try at first to calm the spirits, while trying to avoid a scuffle. OPERATIONS AGAINST CRIMINAL ORGANIZATIONS:. Certainly the most gratifying aspect and most exciting of our profession, the fight against the gangster organizations remains a particularly difficult and obscure one. There does not exist, to my knowledge, any miraculous method to fight them, the most traditional method consists in having somebody infiltrated in their organization. There are various categories: The spy who is a right-hand man who accepts to join this sinister organization with the single aim of being able to act on your behalf within the organization The mole which is a member of this organization that you succeeded in uncovering and who, in exchange for his freedom, agrees to inform you. I make a point of warning the young lieutenants against this type of individual because the criminal organizations often use a false repentant to divert the attention of the authorities. III - The senior police officer: a) The post of senior police officer: In the senior police officers, there are various ranks. Most widespread are Lieutenant and Corporal. The lieutenant is the representative of justice of the county or duchy in his jurisdiction, he receives the capacity of the lieutenant from the Constable who names him. Note while that the Lieutenant works for the service of his city, he is not under the orders of the mayor nor is named by him. The corporal is an assistant of the lieutenant of his city, and the number of corporals is extremely variable, they can be numerous or be completely absent. They are named by the lieutenant generally with the approval of the Constable. We will be more specific in the hierarchy of the force in a forthcoming conference on this topic. b) Methods. The methods used by the senior police officers are extremely variable, they depend first of all on the infringements, factors which we will return to later in our conferences, and in addition Laws and habits in force on the territory concerned which can be more or less directed towards prevention. However despite being in charge of the total orientation of the Law in his jurisdiction, the lieutenant should not lose focus that his principal mission is to maintain the peace, and that more than enforcing, it also implies a duty of educating the population of the Law. The senior police officer must thus imperatively take time to discuss the Law with the violators and in good time explain it to them in order to limit repetition of the crime. He will have to also discuss with the victims and explain the situation well to them, and possibly give them solutions to avoid falling into this kind of situation. In the same way, the officer should not forget to make known himself to the population which he protects, this is in order to be able to count on the people’s cooperation if ever he suddenly needed some. Finally and it is most important, the officer being the representative of the Law, he should not never lose sight of his duty of equity and of reserve, thus ideally, he should not make any difference between the people, even if they are individuals whom he appreciates, and he should never take part in arguments between citizens but on the contrary, strain to bring back calm in the argument. c) Jurisdiction. We have spoken several times about jurisdiction. The senior police officer is responsible for the city where he is named. However his jurisdiction covers the town and a certain extent of roads around. Thus the jurisdiction of a senior police officer extends to his city as well as the nodes which are closest to his city, which should also lie in his county or duchy. d) Hierarchy of the police force. What follows is a personal proposal concerning the legal chain, it is not original and your district can already have its own chain of communication. The only goal is to be simple and to allow a good centralization of the complaints. 1) The lieutenant notes an infringement, and announces it to his direct superior: the Constable. 2) The Constable consults the report transmitted by his lieutenant, if the file appears complete to him. He then transmits the report to the prosecutor, if not he will ask the lieutenant to complete the investigation. 3) The prosecutor consults the file transmitted by the Constable and if the complaint appears admissible to him, he opens a lawsuit. If not, he can classify the business without continuation. When you transmit a file to your hierarchy, I highly recommend to you to make the following elements clear to save time for the Court Type of infringement Dates from the infringement Place of the infringement Name of the suspect The name of in charge officer of investigation (Lieutenant or corporal of police force) and/or the person who complaint for the crime Possible screenshot Name of possible the victim Name of the possible witness We thus have just seen various general aspects of the spot of senior police officer. We will be interested now, and for several of our conferences, to come to a more concrete aspect about the infringements, from the lieutenant’s viewpoint. . How to detect one? And how to act with it? IV - Criminal Organizations: Red Dragon, Black Octopus, Red Dagger, Knight of the apocalypse, Non luminous flame, Guild of the shades, Gold Makers, Pendragon, Order of the dragon, Black Order, Lions of Judas, Wolves of Sherwood are a few names to remember. Almost each week sees a new organization being built, organization which will generally disappear in the month to come, but some manage to remain and to be established durably, the Black Octopus and the Red dragon are the best know examples. There are two great ways of treating them: Defence and offense. But before speaking about it, let us re-examine the most current methods that these organizations apply. a) Objective and methods of the criminal organization. It is most of the time obvious, but it also is the meeting place of the shadiest folks, intends to grow rich with the detriment of honest citizens. For that, it employs in a current way the armed robbery (cf previously), but it also aims to revolt in a town hall with surprised attacks followed of plundering of the municipal treasury leaving a community in starvation. You should never fall for these stories of brigands with large hearts and saying they do that to give too the poor. These individuals all are highly harmful and must be treated like such. Another method used more and more could be described as "mass speculation " where a group of individuals arrive in a city with big funds and voluntarily creates shortages by buying the totality of certain food product, until finally being able to resell at the more expensive price, thereby making the population hostage. An alternative of the preceding method consists in reselling in another city where the prices are high... the difficulty of this method is that it is not strictly speaking illegal in the majority of the county or duchy making it very difficult to fight. For this reason, it important that these individuals be identified before their attacks begin, in order to be able to intervene downstream. Unfortunately, the identities of these individuals are often difficult to know because even between them they generally use false criminal names. Let us be interest ourselves in the methods to fight them. b) Defensive or passive methods. This method by far is the most widespread and consists in treating the individuals of these organizations like any criminals, i.e. acting subsequently or during the facts. It makes it possible to apprehend the suspects or all at least a section of them, but have however the enormous disadvantage of having not identified members of a criminal organization but especially to let the population suffer from their actions. An alternative of this method is applied by the senior police officers having good experience, indeed their experience as lieutenants help them to make some contacts (often in concurrent criminal organizations) which can prevent imminent attacks, make it possible for the senior police officer to inform his hierarchy of it, as well as the municipality which will be able to be guarded against the action in question. Moreover with regards to prevention, do not forget that the majority of these criminals are fundamentally cowards and sometimes it is enough to make a public advertisement of the risk to the population so that these cowards think their actions have become too risky with their tastes c) offensive Method: the infiltration. What gives most large criminal organizations a substitute of courage which enables them to act, is the secrecy with which they are surrounded. A good means of fighting them is remove the secrecy. For that, the most common method (only?) is to infiltrate these organizations. Of course the senior police officer has little chance to be able to infiltrate a competent criminal organization and the majority of such senior police officers that one finds there are corrupted or is used without their knowledge by these organizations (in particular, with the forwarding of false information). The senior police officer will have to thus call upon other people for the missions of infiltration with various alternatives for an infiltrated agent: -The Spy: It’s a person you can trust to infiltrate the criminal groups, and then gather info for you and help you destroy the criminal group from the inside. The Mole: Who is a member of an organization criminal on which you have find a means of pressure. This kind of individual is generally not very reliable and will not give information of large impact, but without giving up on his/her colleagues, you can succeed in making it such that the mole informs you when your jurisdiction is threatened. - Repented: Who is a former member of an organization or a person who has left and repented. Generally they that will contact you if they know you. This individual is likely to provide you a lot of information but vigilance is needed. Supposedly repented individuals are used to mislead your vigilance, think twice before granting your confidence to him. You thus have information, but what to do with it? The thing most obvious is of course to use them within the framework of the methods of anticipation previously mentioned, when you spot the arrival of the individuals whom your contacts enabled you to identify. It is enough for you to prevent a crime, but you can also use this information to destroy the solidity of a criminal organization, by destroying the secrecy which is for example by publishing the names of the individuals identified by your care while not forgetting to provide the evidence of the same. Besides I would recommend you to get these lists published by a third party to avoid the detection of your men. The cover of your men will have to always be your priority and none of them will have to know the name nor even the number of his/her colleagues. Do not forget that many organizations already carry out kind of mission of infiltration and that some county/duchy has their own service of spies in this field. Also, this aspect of the fight rests essentially in hands other than that of a simple senior police officer, which explains why most of them does not carry out this work. But if the adventure thrills you, do not hesitate, a man alone can sometimes cause much damage to a criminal organization. Forum Post URL The Training manual of the police force guide